petscopfandomcom-20200222-history
Petscop 15
Petscop 15 was uploaded on July 18, 2018 with a video length of 6:16. This video was uploaded less than a day after Petscop 14. A transcript for this episode can be accessed at /Transcript. Summary The video begins with a player character in the school with a first-person perspective, like in Petscop 11. The player goes to the second floor. They collect a line of pieces, showing they have a total of 448, when suddenly their avatar's face changes and they are dragged to a large picture. This picture is the same image as a secret loading screen from Petscop 11. As the player walks towards the picture, music begins playing and "G i R L" is displayed in jittering letters that change color (red, green, blue, and yellow). The player tries to interact with them but can't. They try two more times to collect the pieces from before, obtaining a total of 454, but are again dragged back to the picture. They then enter a classroom where Marvin is. One desk sits right in front of the chalkboard, which hides the doorway. Player: :(L2 X X L2 O R2 ↓ R1 ▵ L2 ▢) :Not In Table Marvin: :(L1 X R1 ▵ R2 O) :Sit :(L2 ↑ R1 O L2 O) :Here :(R2 ↓ ▵ L2 O) :For :(R2 ← L2 →) :The :(R2 ▢ L2 O → L1 ▢ → L2 ▢ R2 O) :Present The player sits in the desk closest to the chalkboard and a jingle plays in response. The camera zooms in on the chalkboard, completely covering the doorway. Marvin goes behind the chalkboard for a long time, then emerges with Belle. Marvin: :(R2 ← R1 ▵ L1 X) :This :(R1 ▵ L1 X) :Is :(R2 ▵ → L2 ▵) :Bell Marvin then leaves the player and Belle. When she speaks, Belle makes an apt bell noise. She uses the gamepad language faster than the player, but slower than Marvin. Belle: :(↓) :I :(↑ L2 X) :Am :(R2 O R1 O X L2 ? ?) :Tiara :(L2 ▢ X R2 O) :Not :(R2 ▵ → L2 ▵) :Bell :(R2 ▢ L2 O → L1 ?) :Press :(L2 ▢ R1 ▵ R2 ↓ R2 O R1 O) :Nifty Player: :(L2 Start L2 → R2 O) :What :(L2 ▢ R1 ▵ R2 ↓ R2 O R1 O) :Nifty Belle: :(L2 ▢ R1 ↓) :No :(R2 ▢ L2 ▵ R1 X ?) :Player :(L2 Start L2 → L2 ▢) :One :(R2 ▢ L2 O → L1 ?) :Press :(L2 ▢ R1 ▵ R2 ↓ R2 O R1 O) :Nifty Belle is indicating that instead of using the second controller to use the Gamepad Language, the player should use the controller they use to move. After a moment, it appears the player has input the controls Belle/Tiara was asking them to as a texture editor has opened. The player controls a pencil icon and draws lines on a few of the tilesets. They find they can scroll down. They write "Hi" on the chalkboard's texture. Afterwards, they exit the menu to see their drawings have affected the room's walls and the chalkboard has their "Hi" written on it. Theories "Sit here for the present" could be a direct quote from the children's book "Ramona the Pest" by Beverly Quimby. Ramona is told by her kindergarten teacher to sit in her desk "for the present", and Ramona misunderstands that she will receive a gift. It seems that "not in table" (L2 X X L2 O R2 ↓ R1 ▵ L2 ▢) is an error message because the game does not contain the phrase attempted in its dictionary table. Through the gamepad language, the buttons used were the combinations that would otherwise spell "Marvin". * m (L2 X) * ah (X) * r (L2 O) * v (R2 ↓) * ih (R1 ▵) * n (L2 ▢) This presents that the gamepad language does not recognize names without homophones. Video